TOO MANY DRIBBLERS by The Extreme Centrist
by Russell Berwick ( Just a note here. I notice later that the name was Gribble, and wish I could change the name to," Too Many Gribblers", but unable to edit the name. Sorry for the mistake. At the time,I had very little time to compose this, and would make mistakes like this,sometimes.) If you’re into watching TV like me, then you may have watched an animated show called, King of the Hill. This show takes place in Texas, and being that I’m from Texas, I can tell you that these people seem like your typical Texan type of people, that I grew up with. I think most of us know people like this, which make the show more likable. There is one person on the show that I’m sure reminds many of you of someone you know, or have meet. His name is Dale Dribble. He’s the chain smoker with the red ball cap, who has the large bug on top of his truck. To most of us, he’s that lovable conspiracy nut, that always has some wild theory, that usually involves the government. They seem harmless enough, so you just smile and look with interest, whenever they try and explain one of their many theories, as to not make them upset. Only a fool would try and argue with someone so out of touch with reality. If you know the type, then you know that there isn’t anything that anyone could say to change there mind, about whatever unusual theory that they may believe to be the truth. For now let’s just call these people,"Dribblers". I believe most of us have noticed these Dribbler types, when we began to hear all of the different JFK theory’s, that began going around, as with the movie JFK. With an unsolved case as important as this one, it’s no wonder people would come up with different theory’s, to try and bring some closure to this case. Some people just have to have some kind of answer, when confronted with a mystery, or a fact that they don’t like. That’s why women can’t understand why men won’t ask for directions, when lost. Men are hardwired into believing that they should have the answer for everything. When some caveman’s kid asked his father what the moon was, of course he came up with an answer, even though he had no idea. It wasn’t too long ago that people believed the moon was made out of cheese, most likely because some man was asked that question. Even scientists have come up with some silly beliefs, that are presented as fact for many years, like with the moon, or a flat earth. Years later, we had many people say that the Clinton’s killed Vince Foster, whom was their close friend. So many on the right, had so much hate for the Clintons, that these types of stories, and many more, became fact to these Dribblers. Today, we have George W. Bush who’s the favorite target for many Dribblers. They will say that their is no doubt, 911 was an inside job. They will point to many articles written by other Dribblers, as proof. They believe that, if it’s there in black and white, then it must be the truth. Of course, they will only read what supports there theory, and anything else is part of the conspiracy, that they believe to be fact. As with the witch hunts of Salem, (which had more to do with ones economic status, then with witchcraft), so to is this more modern version of witch hunting. It seems obvious that today, its ones political affiliation, that is the reason for this newer version of witch hunting. Let’s just for a moment pretend to believe that there were explosives planted in the towers, to bring them down. Wouldn’t it be much more likely, that it was the terrorist that planted the explosives, as with the first Twin Towers attack? Of course it would. So why then, do so many people come to the same conclusion, that it was the President? Not only believing that it was our leader, but not even considering that it could be the work of terrorist. Such a giant leap of logic, could only be, because of ones political beliefs, when so many come to the same conclusion, almost instantly. As a person that works at one of the largest universities in the U.S., I couldn’t help but notice, that even some professors have jumped on the 911 conspiracy bandwagon. I guess it’s not so surprising, that we have some of the countries most intelligent people, that believe this to be fact, but more surprising is the lack of response, by the majority who believe it to be the work of the terrorist. There silence, almost seems to be an endorsement of their theory. It doesn’t seem to make any difference, that the terrorist have been attacking us long before George W. Bush came into office. Of course, it’s not too hard to understand, that most of academia leans to the left, and perhaps believes that any attempt to challenge this theory, may be seen as an attempt to defend the president. As a hard core democrat, and no big fan of the president, I can understand this unwillingness to do anything that may favor the president. Because of this, I also understand the dangers of not speaking up for the truth. I am just a hard working stiff who has never been to collage. I’m sure many will dismiss whatever I may think, because of this, which is the reason I believe it is important that academia, should be the ones, to speak up for the truth. To keep silent, is to allow the witch hunt to keep spreading, and to be believed by those of us, who are not as lucky, as to have a higher education, as well as those that are. As I wrote in a MSNBC blog, I believe, that it should be clear, that the terrorist plan is to divide and conquer, as they have done in Iraq, with the different religious groups, so successfully. It should be obvious, when we listen to the latest recording from O.B.L.. He tries to sound like he is giving orders to the Democrats, when he tells us, that we should get out of Iraq. Of course, this is what most Democrats would like to happen, but in different ways. Some believe that we will always need to have some troops there, while others want everyone out. Having him sound like he’s pulling the strings, gives the Republicans more reasons to hate the democrats. Being that we are nearing an election, makes their task even easier. It uses to be, that the Republican would site the left, as the ones that they are displeased with, but today they only site the Democrats. More proof that their plan, may be working. All they need to do is, sit back in their caves, while we do their dirty work for them. Accusing the president of planning 911, is a perfect example, of helping the terrorist do there dirty work for them. As a young man, I listened to the voices of reason here on this campus, and demonstrated against the war in Vietnam. We may have been out numbered, but that doesn’t matter, when you have truth on your side. Today I’m an old man, and now I hear these wild stories being made up, and trying to past itself off as truth. The truth is, that Bill Clinton’s administration, handed George W. Bush an intelligent report, titled something like, “O.B.L. ready to attack the U.S.”, and then 911 happened. That should be plenty of reason enough to be angry at the current president, without making up such wild conspiracy theories. I would like to ask somebody with the resources, to simply give some of these Dribblers a lie detector test, and then you will see for yourself, that they don’t believe these theories, as they would want us to believe. Of course, it would need to be done by someone that had the trust of both sides. I’ve had two of these tests, in order to get a job. I ended up getting both jobs, by the way. If you stand by your words, then you have no reason to fear this test. I’m sure if you could go back in time, and could test the people of Salem, then you would find the same result. But don’t take my word for it, try it yourself, and let’s see who’s being honest. A poor working stiff like me, won’t have the resources to perform such an experiment, but I’m sure people in academia would. __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Russell Berwick Category: October 3, 2007 Category: October 2007 Category: 911 conspiracy Opinions